Benutzer Diskussion:Mark McWire
-- 10:43, 26. Dez 2006 (UTC) Voyager Technical Manual hallo, du schreibst in Intrepid-Klasse: :sowie das nur als Rohskript erschienenen "Voyager Technical Manual" geben als Länge für die Intrepid-Klasse ebenfalls 344 m wo und in welcher form ist das TM als "Rohskript" erschienen? hast du es?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:51, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Also ich habe das Rohscript als PDF irgendwo im Internet gefunden. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau von welcher Webseite, da das ganze schon 3 Jahre her ist. Ich habs noch irgendwo auf einer CD, die entsprechende Seite gibts nicht mehr. Vom Gefühl her glaube ich aber nicht, dass die Veröffentlichung beabsichtigt war. Am besten wir löschen diesen Kommentar wieder. Eine weitere Quelle die die Intrepid mit 344m angibt ist das Star Trek Magazin. --Mark McWire 21:10, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :also, bist du sicher das du es da mal nicht mit einem fan-werk zu tun hast? würde mich auf jeden fall interessieren. ich weiss natürlich das 344 eine, von vielen aktzeptierte angabe ist. schreib ruhig sämtliche dir bekannte quellen rein, finde ich ok--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:31, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Phaser Notiz an mich selbst, da ich die genauen Werte anhand der Verdampfungswärme und Schmelzwärme erst ausrechnen muss. Ich werd mir nochmal die konkreten drei Folgen ansehen und die Zeitangaben notieren. --Mark McWire 17:54, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kategorie:McWire Kannst du bitte die Kategorie:McWire entfernen. Will dir da in der Vorlage nicht rumbasteln. Danke.--Tobi72 18:57, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) : Die Kategorie hatte ich damals eingebaut, damit ich sehen kann, welche Raumschiffklassen noch fehlen. Leider hatte ich seitdem keine richtige Lust mehr, die anderen weiter zu machen. Ich entferne sie, sobald ich die fehlenden Raumschiffklassen mit Vorlage versehen habe. --Mark McWire 10:09, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Dann benutzte doch bitte wenigstens . Danke--Bravomike 10:32, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Hallo :) Sag mal brauchst du die Kat noch? Im Moment steht sie leer. Aber vielleicht ist sie von dir auch als permanent angedacht und du benötigst sie weiterhin?Gruß, -- 09:39, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::: Nö, die kann weg. Gruß zurück :-) --Mark McWire 10:40, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Ist weg :) -- 10:58, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Re: Abstimmung zur Frage nicht kanonischer Raumschiffnamen Danke für den Aufruf zur Abstimmung. Ich muss aber sagen, dass ich mich noch nie richtig (also über Kosmetik hinaus) mit Schiffen beschäftigt habe. Es handelt sich hier aber anscheinend eher um eine Canon-Frage und da werd ich mich irgendwie noch zu äußern. Aber vllt könntest du bei der Abstimmung noch den Termin für die Deadline angeben, bitte? Und ich hab auch noch nicht ganz verstanden pro oder contra was ich mich äußern kann?! Vielen Dank -- 19:18, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : @ Thema: Es geht um die Frage ob wir die Artikel unter dem bisherigen Lemma beibehalten wollen, obwohl die Bezeichnung nicht kanonisch ist oder ob wir die Artikel verschieben: z.B. Steamrunner-Klasse nach Appalachia-Typ. Pro = für Verschieben; Contra = gegen Verschieben. --Mark McWire 19:23, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe diese Diskussion bislang auch nur am Rande verfolgt, weil es mir da ganz genau wie Plasmarelais geht: Es ist nicht gerade mein Spezialgebiet. Aber auch ich werde mir das jetzt mal genauer durchlesen und meine Meinung dazu äußern. --Pflaume 20:38, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Data http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Data&curid=1291&diff=286999&oldid=286996 - das rückt ja noch weiter von Canon, der Neutralität und Erzählperspektive ab. Es ist einfach nicht unsere Aufgabe, einen solchen spekulativen Vergleich zu bringen. Der Hinweis auf den Synchronbug reicht völlig und ist eindeutig. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 16:23, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) : Vergleiche mit der Realität sehe ich nicht als Spekulation und die HGI sind nunmal für Argumente gedacht, die nicht dem üblichen POV entsprechen... solltest du als langjähriges Mitglied aber eigentlich wissen ;) --Mark McWire 17:40, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aber genau das ist doch der Punkt: Vergleiche ohne fixe Referenz sind nahezu immer völlig willkürlich gewählt, und jemand anderes, kann es völlig anders sehen, also existiert ein Objektivitätskonflikt. Bei deinem Vergleich hapert es vor allem daran, dass er sehr unspezifisch formuliert war. Was sind denn überhaupt die schnellsten Standardprozessoren des 21. Jahrhunderts? CPUs oder GPUs? Übrigens müsste man dann auch erwähnen, dass diese Taktfrequenzen wohl aufgrund von physikalischen Effekten wie einer Hitzeproblematik niemals erreicht werden kann. Übrigens ist auch die Herumrechnerei des IP-Benutzers nicht wirklich gelungen, weil es schon genug Zahlen in Verbindung mit SI-Einheiten und Präfixen gibt. Wir können doch nicht jede Zahl in jeder erdenklichen Form mit jedem erdenklichen Präfix in die Hintergrundinformationen aufnehmen. Wiki ist zwar kein Papier, aber irgendwann geht einfach die Übersicht verloren. Man kann sich gerne dann und wann mal etwas in Richtung Realität bewegen, aber Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist Punkt 8 gilt eben noch immer. So war es zumindest noch immer vor meiner Pause. Hauptaugenmerk ist einfach das Trekversum, und von einem Synchronbug auf noch weiter abschweifende Schlüsse zu gehen und sogar zu theoretisieren, dass er eine Taktfrequenz von 60 THz habe, wenn er nur eine Operation gleichzeitig ausführt, ist einfach zu viel, schon allein vor dem Hintergrund, dass so eine komplexe Maschine wie Data einfach gewisse Abläufe parallel verarbeiten können muss, etwa während er spricht auch zuhören und sehen zu können. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 01:47, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) : Punkt 1: Ok, war etwas labidar formuliert. BTW: Der schnellste Computer der Welt schafft mehr als 1 Billiarde Operationen pro Sekunde, was also 16 mal schneller ist, als das positronische Netz von Data. : Punkt 2: Er hat ja nur die Terahertz-Angabe in die handelsüblichere Gigahertz-Angabe umgerechnet. Ich hielt die Angabe auch für überflüssig. : Punkt 3: Die Angabe zur Taktfrequenz stand ja schon vorher drinne.. ka wer das eingefügt hat.. tut uch nix zur Sache. Zumindestens gibt es, siehe Punkt1, ja die Möglichkeit direkt über die "Operationen pro Sekunde" mit der Realität zu vergleichen. Meine HGI, insbesondere in wissenschaftlich-technischen Artikeln, enthalten immer ein gewisses Grundmaß an realen Informationen, damit der Leser ein Gespür bzw einen Vergleich zur Realität bekommt. Interessanterweise hat sich während deiner Abwesenheit niemand über meine HGI-Handhabung beschwert. --Mark McWire 02:31, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Quad Sorry für die Bearbeitung. Ich hab die Sperrung erst danach gesehen.--Bravomike 20:55, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) : Eigentliche ist die Sperrung nur dafür gedacht, dass ich diese Nacht oder Morgen in Ruhe die Referenzen aus der englischen MA in die deutsche MA übertragen kann. Format- und Linkkorrekturen könnt ihr bis dahin gerne vornehmen. --Mark McWire 21:04, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ok, dann geht es ja. Aber normalerweise mache ich so was nicht, und wenn es mir passiert ist es mir immer ein bisschen unangenehm. Viel Erfolg beim Ausbau, Referenzen Sammeln ist immer gut!--Bravomike 21:06, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Raumschiff-Klasse-HGI Ich denke nicht, dass ich hinter irgendeinem Rücken an etwas gebastelt hätte. Es sei denn, die Artikel waren als gekennzeichnet. Shisma hat mich gebeten, die Vorlage aufzulösen. Gut, ich habe mir jetzt nicht die Mühe gemacht, die entsprechenden Diskussionen zu studieren. Aber hinter meinem Rücken klingt imo nicht angemessen. -- 21:56, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) : Mir ist schon mehrmals aufgefallen, dass Shisma die Vorlage aus diversen Artikeln wieder entfernt hat... so z.B. heute bei der Norway-Klasse, ohne auch nur einen Kommentar abzugeben. Bei früheren Gelegenheiten hatte ich das einfach wieder rückgängig gemacht. Wenn euch die Vorlage stört, dann sagt es einfach, dann hätte ich selbst dran gearbeitet. Jetzt ist sie ja überflüssig geworden, sodass ich kein Interesse an der Bearbeitung mehr habe. --Mark McWire 22:07, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das mit den kommentarlosen Entfernungen dieser Vorlage hattet ihr ja schonmal auf dem Tisch. Ich verstehe ja auch deinen Unmut, wenn manchmal nicht die Zusammenfassung genutzt wird, aber dazu habe ich mich irgendwo auch schonmal geäußert. Andererseits: diese Vorlage hat mich persönlich keineswegs gestört, vielmehr die Äußerung dazu. Ich habe die sechs Bot-Edits jetzt wieder zurückgesetzt. Sprich doch bitte mit Shisma über die Vorlage und wenn es eine Entscheidung gibt, kann ich die Vorlage ggf Problemlos nocheinmal auflösen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber da möchte ich nicht auch noch mitreingezogen werden. Danke -- 22:22, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Überschriften in Navigationsleitse ich sags ungern, aber in eine Navigationsleiste können keine Überschriften stehen. ich würde vorschlagen wie lassen das 'Siehe auch' einfach weg.-- 13:22, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) : Ich habe die Überschriften ausgeklammert. --Mark McWire 13:29, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) das ist auch keine lösung. aber ich arbeite gerade an einem bequemen Weg-- 13:35, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Artikel Waffensystem Hallo! Ich habe gesehen, dass du eine Weiterleitung von Bewaffnung nach Waffensystem angelegt hast und auch auf diese Weiterleitung und letzteren Artikel verlinkst (http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Arctic_One&diff=prev&oldid=296780 bzw. http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=K%C3%BChlsystem&diff=prev&oldid=296797). Dieser Artikel existiert aber gar nicht. Hast du vor den zu erstellen? Wenn ja (und das ist allenfalls ein Vorschlag, mehr überhaupt nur eine Frage), wäre es nicht vllt besser erst den Artikel zu erstellen und dann darauf zu verlinken? So entstehen nämlich jede Menge Redlinks, die als solche gar nicht auf Anhieb zu erkennen sind. -- 07:44, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) : Mir gings erstmal darum alle Links auf Militärtechnologie aufzulösen, die an die Begriffe "Waffe", "Waffensystem", "Bewaffnung" und "Verteidigungssystem" gekoppelt waren, da ich einen solchen Sammelartikel für unpraktikabel halte und die Artikel Waffe und Verteidigungssystem ja eigenständig existieren. Die restliche Feinarbeit mit dem Anlegen fehler Artikel kommt dann später, wenn ich erstmal eine Übersicht gewonnen habe, was wo hingehört. Bewaffnung würde ich sogar tendenziell als eigenen Artikel anlegen und Waffensystem als Redirect auf Waffe machen. --Mark McWire 13:23, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Fehlende Artikel = Feinarbeiten? Wie auch immer, meine Frage nur deshalb, weil ich es nicht optimal finden würde, wenn zu lange versteckte Redlinks existieren. Aber wenn ich das richtig sehe, ist das sowieso ein recht umfangreiches Projekt ;-) Danke für die Erklärung. -- 13:37, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wording hi, würdest du bitte anstelle von DS9:TM einfach Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Das technische Handbuch schreiben?-- 08:00, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) : Wenn du mir eine Möglichkeit nennst, die Spaltenbreite zu regulieren. Mein Problem ist nämlich, dass die vollausgeschriebenen Titel zuviel Platz wegnehmen und dadurch die anderen Spalten der Tabelle gestaucht werden, darum habe ich die Titel abgekürzt. --Mark McWire 16:29, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie Wartezeit Leider müssen für Kategoriene zwei Wochen gewartet werden. Siehe meine Katanfragen zuvor.--Tobi72 21:22, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) : Laut Memory_Alpha_Diskussion:Kategorie_Hierarchie#Abstimmungszeitraum soll das doch nur noch 7 Tage dauern? Ich dachte das wäre schon ausgemachte Sache. --Mark McWire 21:25, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bin zwar auch dafür, aber es gab bisher kein abschließendes Ergebnis.--Tobi72 21:38, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Blöde Frage: Wie definiert sich in dem Fall ein abschließendes Ergebnis? -- 21:40, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::: Indem sich ein Admin oder eine sich angesprochen fühlende Person mal bequemt aus dem Ersuchen und den geschriebenen Meinungen ein Ergebnis zu formulieren.. also vermutlich nicht, bis wieder jemand anders eine neue Idee hat und die Sache wieder irgendwann hervor gekramt wird ;) --Mark McWire 21:46, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) : Sei mir bitte nicht böse für den bissigen Kommentar, aber sowas gibts bei euch ja nie. Alle Jahre wieder hat irgendwer an aktuellen Regelungen oder stillschweigenden Zugeständnissen was auszusetzen. Ich habe jetzt ehrlich keinen Bock nochmal eine ganze Woche zu warten, wo sich doch eh keine wesentliche Änderung abzeichnen wird, zumal statistisch eh nur alle 3-4 Tage mal eine Stimme dazukommt. Ich finds ja löblich und nützlich, dass über Kategorien abgestimmt werden muss und nicht jeder nach Gutdünken Kategorien erstellt, aber hier ist der Fall ja nun offensichtlich, zumal alle Artikel schon kategorisiert sind nur eben in einer viel größeren Sammelkategorie Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik , die im übrigen langsam über zulaufen droht und schon jetzt viel zu unübersichtlich ist. --Mark McWire 21:46, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Neue Kategorien Hallo! Ich habe mal bei der neuen Kat Kategorie:Computer die Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik rausgenommen, weil sie ohnehin schon Überkat von Kategorie:Technische Ausrüstung ist. ich hoffe das ist OK. Schwieriger ist es bei der Kategorie:Sensoren und Scanarten, die hast du in die Kategorien Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik, Kategorie:Technische Ausrüstung, Kategorie:Medizin eingetragen. Auch hier ist die erste eigentlich überflüssig, sollte auch raus. Soll die neue Kat Unterkat von den beiden letzten oder der ersten Kat werden? Ich frage, weil die noch in die Memory Alpha:Kategorie Hierarchie eingetragen werden muss. Danke! -- 21:07, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) : Das Problem ist, dass es keine Trennung zwischen medizinischen und technischen Scanverfahren und Sensoren gibt, genausowenig wie es eine Trennung zwischen technischer Computerausrüstung und Computergrundbegriffen gibt. Ich habe die Kategorien darum mehrmals eingetragen. Die medizinischen Sensoren hatte ich aus der Kategorie:Behandlung herausgenommen, da sie dort eh ziemlich dämlich deplatziert waren. --Mark McWire 21:15, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hab mir fast gedacht, dass es daran liegt, dass man die ganzen Sachen nicht trennen kann. Aber ich meinte eigentlich, dass die neue Kat dann entweder in die eine Überkat Wiss&Tech kommt, oder aber jeweils in die beiden Kats TechAusrüstg sowie Medizin sortiert wird. Aber eben nicht in alle drei, da die letzten beiden eh in der ersten enthalten sind. -- 21:21, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Da fällt mir noch ein: du kannst gerne die Kat für die NavLeisten erstellen, der Antrag ist schon durch :-) -- 21:13, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :: Ich weiß, ich habe nur im Moment keine Lust dazu, da das wieder viel Tiparbeit ist. Ich habe ja noch nichtmal die gesamten Einträge aus Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik durchgesehen und neu einsortiert. --Mark McWire 21:15, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Die Vorlagen könnte auch ganz einfach der Bot eintragen. Mir gings eher darum, dass du die Kat beantragt hast, un dir dann auch die Ehre zukommt, sie zu erstellen :-) -- 21:21, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Neue Kategorien in den Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Hallo Mark, ist das eigentlich gewollt, dass die neuen Kategorien nicht sind? Ich würde die Navigationslsieten lieber in den Kategorien unter "!" anzeigen, da diese ja nicht wirklich Waffen, sondern nur ein Sammelartikel für Waffen sind und deshalb währe hier wichtig, dass die Kategorien nicht in die Artikel includet sind. Gibt es einen Grund, weshalb du das "noinclude" nicht verwendet hast?--Tobi72 19:17, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) : Zumindestens bei Kategorie:Temporale Mechanik wollte ich mir die Arbeit sparen alle Artikel zu ändern, da das wirklich nervige Detailarbeit ist. Ich habe ja schon in den vergangenen 3 Wochen fast die Hälfte der Artikel in Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik neu eingeteilt. Ich dachte einfach, dass es praktischer wäre die Kategorie über die Vorlage einzubinden, da die Vorlagen ohnehin nur in den Artikeln verwendet werden (sollen) die in die entsprechende Kategorie gehören. --Mark McWire 19:20, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Ginge das nicht, wenn man die Kat in setzt? Dann wird die Kat mit eingebunden, aber die Vorlage erscheint nicht in der Kat. -- 19:22, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde das eigentlich eher unsauber, wenn die Navigationsleiste mal verschoben wird, dann geht die Kategorie in den Artikeln auch verloren.--Tobi72 19:36, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :: Wenn die Navigationsleiste deutlich mehr als 20 Artikel umfasst, ist es halt eine enorme Arbeitserleichterung. Vielleicht kann man die Kategorien auch mit einem Bot eintragen, dann könnte man sie aus den Navigationsleisten entfernen. Im übrigen finde ich eine Kategorisierung der Navigationsleisten innerhalb von abgeschlossenen Kategorien wie bei Wissenschaft und Technik ganz gut, da sie ja in diesen Fällen die Listenartikel ersetzen, die sonst bei den Kategorien eingebunden sind. 3 oder 4 der Navigationsleisten waren ja mal Listen-Artikel die ich gelöscht bzw. zur Vorlage verschoben habe. --Mark McWire 19:39, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Clarus und Irtok Sorry, aber ich weiß nicht genau was du da mit Clarus und Irtok machst. Hast du dir die Folge mal angesehen? Rom fürchtet, dass Ferenginar angegriffen worden ist, Kira sagt, dass das ja schlecht gehe, da das Dominion vorher erstmal die umliegenden System Clarus und Irtok einnehmen müsste, worauf Rom zu Quark sagt: Bruder, hast du das gehört? Sie haben auch schon Irtok eingenommen. Quark sagt dazu lediglich Jaja. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger wird in der Folge gesagt. Deswegen frage ich mich warum du meine Bearbeitungen immer wieder änderst?--Joe-le 17:22, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) : Der Grund ist eigentlich recht banal: Die Artikel sind von Haus aus sehr kurz, darum versuche ich möglichst alle Erwähnungen in allen Kontexten einzufügen. Mich stört vorallem, wenn User einfach so Sätze entfernen, was z.B. auch Shisma sehr gerne macht. Statt den Zusammenhang zu verbessern, wird einfach sinnlos in der Gegend herum gelöscht und weil mich das nervt und ich das für un-wikipedien-haft halte, setze ich die Bemerkungen immer wieder ein, auch wenn der dargestellte Zusammenhang nicht 1:1 die Aussage aus der Episode wieder gibt. Wer die entsprechende Epsiode gesehen hat, kann es ja berichtigen, aber bitte ohne den Informationsgehalt der Artikel zu beschneiden. --Mark McWire 17:49, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ah, ich verstehe was Du meinst. Trotzdem muss man natürlich dabei bleiben, was in der Episode auch wirklich gesagt wurde. Habs jetzt nochmal angepasst, ohne allzuviel zu kürzen, aber so das es auch 1:1 mit der Episode übereinstimmt.--Joe-le 18:34, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Temporale Frage Hallochen! Du als Zeitexperte kannst mir bestimmt helfen. Ich wollte die ganzen Bilder aus Sturmfront, Teil II (z.B. dies & das) in die MA/de bringen. Aber ich weiß nicht die richtige Übersetzung von "Timestream". In der Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Temporale Mechanik habe ich den Redlink "Zeitstrom" gefunden. Ist das damit gemeint? Besten Dank! -- 09:18, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) : Der Zeitstrom ist ein Begriff der der gleichnamigen VOY-Episode und hat meines Wissens mit ENT nicht viel zu tun. Ehrlicherweise muss ich sagen, dass ich ENT nur einmal komplett gesehen habe und das auch 5 Jahre her ist. Aus einer Antipathie gegen diese Serie habe ich mich nicht eingehender mit dem Inhalt der Episoden befasst, warum ich hier in MA für gewöhnlich auch keine Ergänzungen aus ENT schreibe, ab und an mal Übersetzungen aus der englischen MA oder paar Dinge aus Episoden die mir im Gedächtnis geblieben sind. --Mark McWire 15:12, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Alles klar :-) Danke für die Antwort. Ich werde den Bildern wohl erstmal diesen Namen verpassen und wenns nicht stimmt muss man halt verschieben. Danke! -- 22:03, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Linkfixes Hallo! Ich möchte nur kurz drauf hinweisen, dass ich den Redirect Translokalisationen gleich lösche und du hier und hier dann jeweils einen Link anpassen müsstest. -- 18:35, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage:Sidebar Deine Änderung an der Vorlage:Sidebar musste ich wieder rückgängig machen. Der Aufruf der ganzen Werte und Argumente unterscheidet nach Groß und Kleinschreibung. Mit diesem Edit wären nach Update alle Vorlagen, die diese Grundvorlage verwenden nicht mehr richtig angezeigt worden. Bitte an solchen wichtigen Vorlagen besser nur Änderungen vornehmen, wenn auch klar ist, was sie bewirken. Danke! -- 06:45, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ok, mich hat nur gestört, dass alle anderne Begriffe groß geschrieben waren und nur dieser eine Begriff klein, daher wollte ich gemäß der deutschen Rechtschreibung den Variablen-Namen anpassen. Wenn es nicht anders geht, dann lassen wir es halt so. --Mark McWire 15:24, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Re: Plasmarelais-Bot Also nochmal, hab jetzt auch mal deinen Link vorher gelesen. Ja, das ginge bestimmt und auch gerne. Da musst du mir nur sagen, wo die Links hinsollen und dann bräuchte ich auch noch einen Account in deinem Wiki. Das sollten wir aber am besten via Skype klären und auch erst ab ca Montag abend. Da hab ich dann Zeit auch mit verschiedenen Hilfsmitteln die nötigen Rohdaten anzulegen, damit das dann glatt geht. Nützlich wäre schonmal eine Liste der anzulegenden Seiten und der Artikel, auf die weitergeleitet werden soll. Etwa: * 2047 --> 21. Jahrhundert * 2345 --> 24. Jahrhundert So? Danke und sorry für den vorschnellen Post. Gruß, -- 17:46, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) : Ja genau so. Also 2001 bis 2100 -> 21. Jahrhundert, 2101-2200 -> 22. Jahrhundert, usw. Ok, bis Montag.. wobei ich mir auch erstmal Skype-Account zulegen muss. Hast du zufälligerweise Teamspeak? Wir bei PST unterhalten nämlich einen Teamspeak-Server. --Mark McWire 17:49, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Oki, dann kann ich auch gerne mal nach TS schauen ;-) -- 17:56, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Re:Alternative Zeitlinien Kein Problem, mache ich. Ich schaue mir die Episode immer Ausschnittsweise an, kann mich auch nicht mehr 100% erinnern. Bin aber noch nicht so weit, dass ich zum Tod von Bell komme. Sobald ich das habe und die genauen Auswirkungen, schreibe ich das dan auf. Kein Problem.--Tobi72 23:34, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Rücksetzrecht Ich hab dich mal hier nominiert, ich hoffe das ist OK für dich. --Klossi 11:09, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Das ist ok.. ich freue mich natürlich, wenn ihr mir vertraut und daher zusätzliche Rechte gebt. Da ich der Gemeinschaft nach paar Jährchen erhalten bleiben möchte, sollte ich durchaus in der Lage sein die neuen Rechte noch sinnvoll einzusetzen. --Mark McWire 14:08, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) "inArbeit"-Vorlage Hallo. Ich bin eigentlich der Meinung, dass die "inArbeit"-Vorlage nur dann genutzt werden sollte, wenn ein Artikel ganz akut durch jemanden bearbeitet wird. Dann kann eine Markierung sinnvoll sein, eben um Änderungen von anderen ganz zu verhindern, die sonst entweder durch die große Bearbeitung wieder rückgängig gemacht, oder durch den Bearbeiter mühsam in den eigenen Text eingepflegt werden müssten. Die Vorlage ist sicherlich nicht dazu da, um einen Artikel über 4 Monate lang zu "sperren". Ich habe deswegen die Vorlage einfach mal entfernt. -- Cid Highwind 14:17, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Mir ist es reichlich wurscht ob diese Vorlage nun da ist oder nicht. Fakt ist, dass ein größere Teil der aktuellen Texte eh irgendwann herausfliegen wird, wenn ich den Artikel weiter bearbeitet. Damit sind dann eben auch die ganzen aktuellen Änderungen obsolet. Das Problem ist einfach, dass ich jetzt über die Feiertage nicht so wirklich voran gekommen bin und die Recherchearbeiten mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen als die eigentliche Schreibarbeit. Ich habe den Hinweis wieder rein gesetzt, da ich dann doch mal wieder paar Änderungen vornehmen werde. --Mark McWire 14:20, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Und die Feiertage haben für dich Mitte September angefangen? ;) Da wurde nämlich die Vorlage eingefügt, und ausser einer einzelnen Änderung im November ist danach nichts mehr von dir gekommen. Nichts für ungut, aber ich denke, dass man nach dem Einfordern von Fairness ("Sei bitte zuvorkommend und führe keine Änderungen durch") auch selbst Fairness "zurückgeben" sollte, wenn der Artikel eben nicht mehr akut "in Arbeit" ist. Für einzelne Änderungen an einem Artikel, der ja nun doch nicht so umstritten ist (siehe die 3-4 kleinen Änderungen seit September), muss ja die Vorlage nun auch nicht unbedingt rein... -- Cid Highwind 14:27, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Ich habe durch psychische Krankheit immer so ein zyklisches Intervall zwischen Hyperaktivität und mangelndem Antrieb. Damals als ich die Vorlage eingefügt habe, war ich gerade in so einer Hyperphase und ich wollte damals eigentlich den kompletten Artikel umschreiben, da doch eine Menge Sachen fehlen. Nachdem ich mir aber gerade mal 2-3 Episoden angesehen hatte, bin ich wieder in so eine tiefe Phase gefallen, sodass ich erst im November wieder dran weiter geschrieben haben, nachdem es mir wieder bissl besser ging und ich wieder auf den Artikel aufmerksam geworden bin. Ich habe wie gesagt kein Problem damit, wenn du oder sonst wer die Vorlage wieder entfernt, wenn ich mal wieder längere Zeit abwesend bin. Das ist keine Absicht, sondern liegt daran, dass ich nunmal kein kerngesunder Mensch bin und manchmal so absolute abgrundtiefe Phasen habe, wo ich einfach nichts schreiben kann, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Glaubt mir einfach, dass mich das noch viel mehr ankotzt als euch. Jedenfalls ist es keine böse Absicht, wenn ich Artikel bearbeite und sperre und dann für mehrere Wochen nichts mehr tue. Das liegt einfach daran, dass ich es nicht kann. --Mark McWire 14:35, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) RE:Kanal Ok, mache ich.--Tobi72 14:03, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ist dein Account im Stargate-Wiki noch frei? Oder hat dich Philipps Rache auch schon getroffen? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 19:46, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Mein Account ist jedenfalls nicht gesperrt und ich kann im Rahmen meiner Userrechte noch Bearbeitungen vornehmen. Auch wurde meine Diskussionsseite noch nicht "bereinigt". Kann ja sein, dass noch was kommt, aber dann werde ich wohl mal ein Wörtchen mit den dortigen Admins reden. Ich will ja hier niemanden denunzieren, aber mit "Rene" bin ich trotz einiger Meinungsverschiedenheiten deutlich besser klar gekommen, als mit "Philipp". --Mark McWire 19:53, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Wobei ich ihm auch keinen echten Vorwand geliefert habe, da ich, abgesehen vom Forum-Thread hier, mich nicht direkt mit ihm angelegt habe und auch Diskussionen abseits dieses einzigen Kritikpunktes gemieden habe. Soll er mich doch als pedantischen Krümmelkacker und Haarspalter sehen... das stört mich nicht wirklich. Wenn er Probleme mit sachlicher Kritik hat, ist das jedenfalls nicht mein Problem. --Mark McWire 19:53, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Navigationsleiste Stellare Nebel Hallo Mark, ich habe die Vorlage so geändert, weil sämtliche Nebel aufgrund von in Kategorie:Liste eingeordnet werden und dort nichts zu suchen haben. Gruß-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 22:04, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Wenn das das ganze Problem ist, hätte man das auch einfach lösen können, per Kategorie:Liste. Ich habe ja damals sämtliche redundanten Listen gelöscht, weil es viel zu viel Arbeit macht alle Listen ständig abzugleichen. Es ist also nicht sehr zielführend, wenn diese Listen immer wieder neu erstellt werden, darum der Revert. --Mark McWire 22:10, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::stimmt, ist mir gerade auch aufgefallen. Danke für die Revertbegründung. Gruß-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 22:14, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Subraumdivergenzfeld Subraumdivergenzfeld enthält deine "inArbeit" markierung seit Okt. 2009 aber es wurde nichts geändert seit dem. Ich schaue gerade ( ) an und schreibe die Daten auf. Diese sind dann in ca. 1 Woche bei Forum:Voyager: technische und medizinische Begriffe zu finden. -- Enomine 17:06, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Ja ist gut, kannst den Artikel schreiben und anschließend die Markierung entfernen. Ich wollte damals den Artikel schreiben, hatte aber irgendwann keine Lust mehr und hatte vergessen die Markierung zu entfernen... sorry. --Mark McWire 17:09, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Hast du noch interesse daran den Artikel zu schreiben? Habe 30-40 Zeilen Text über das Phänomen aus der Serie als Rohdaten aufgeschrieben. Könnte sie dir hier zur Verfügung stellen. -- Enomine 18:31, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::: Du kannst mir gerne die Rohdaten geben und ich formuliere dann daraus den Artikeltext. --Mark McWire 18:52, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::: OK -- Enomine 19:27, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Divergenzfeld: Wenn man es durchfliegt werden sämtliche Sensormessdaten verdoppelt. Die Masse, das Energieniveau, die Biosignaturen, alles, jeder Partikel an Materie auf dem Schiff wird offenbar in diesem Augenblick verdoppelt. - 20-21 - B'Elanna; Ein verdoppeltes Schiff kann den gleichen Punkt in Raum und Zeit wie das Original einnehmen. - 21 - Harry Kim; An der Kan-State-Universität machten Quantentheoretiker ein Experiment bei dem ein Materiepartikel durch eine Divergenz von Subraumfeldern durch eine Raumspaltung verdoppelt wurde. - 21 - Janeway; In der Plasmawolke können gleiche Kräfte gewirkt haben, welche dann jeden Partikel an Materie der Voyager verdoppelt haben. - 21 - Chakotay; Materie aber nicht Anti-Materie: Bei dem Experiement an der Uni gelang es ihnen normale Materie zu verdoppeln, als sie aber versuchten Anti-Materie-Partikel zu verdoppeln schlug das Experiment fehl. - 21 - Janeway; Das heißt die Anti-Materie auf den Schiffen ist nicht verdoppelt worden. Somit versuchen beide Antriebe aus der gleichen Anti-Materie-Quelle ihre Energie zu beziehen. - 21 - B'Elanna; Möchte man die verdoppelten Schiffe wieder vereinen muss man das Subraumdivergenzfeld neu erschaffen und es dann Depolarisieren. - 26 - Janeway; Beide Schiffe müssten einen massiven Resonanzimpuls aus ihren Deflektorschüsseln aussenden und zwar zum selben Zeitpunkt. - 26-27 - B'Elanna; Die Voyager probiert dieses Verfahren aus aber es schlägt fehl und die beiden Schiffe driften weiter auseinander. - 28-29 - B'Elanna; Die Quantenkoersion der beiden Schiffe bricht zusammen. - 30 - Janeway; So war es auch bei dem ersten Kann-State-Experiment. Die Duplizierten Atome konnten nicht lange den selben Punkt in Raum und Zeit einnehmen bevor sie sich gegenseitig vernichteten. - 30-31 - Janeway; Der Versuch die beiden Schiffe zu trennen und dabei die Anti-Materie-Vorräte zu trennen würde beide Schiffe vernichten. - 31 - Janeway; Wenn man zu viele Personen zwischen den beiden Schiffen austauscht bzw. evakuiert, indem sie über eine Raumspalte das Schiff wechseln würde das Gleichgewicht der Atome der beiden Schiffe radikal verändert würde und beide Schiffe zerstört werden. Die maximale Personenanzahl liegt bei 5-10 Personen. - 31 - Janeway : Kommunikationsverbindung zu einem Schiff, welches durch ein Divergenzfeld erzeugt wurde: Da die Molekularsignatur des 2. Schiffes gegenüber des Originals leicht Phasenverschoben ist bekommt man kein Bild und auch kein Ton. Auch wenn man versucht die Kom-Trägerfrequenz zu remodulieren hilft das nichts. - 24 - B'Elanna; Das 2. Schiff müsste seine Trägerwelle zur selben Zeit kalibrieren könnte das Originalschiff die Phasenvarianz anpassen. - 24 - Janeway; Dadurch würde eine Verbindung ermöglicht. - 24 - B'Elanna : Routierender Bandimpuls: Ein Signal, dass man auf allen Subraumbändern senden kann um die Aufmerksamkeit eines anderen Schiffes zu erregen, wenn kein herkömmlicher Kontakt möglich ist. Es ist jedoch nicht viel mehr als ein schrilles Pfeifen - 24 - Janeway und B'Elanna; Eine Art Kom-Emmision welche eine Föderationssignatur haben kann - 25 - B'Elanna : -- Enomine 19:27, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hallo Mark. Tobi hat mich darauf hingewiesen, dass Du für das Rücksetzrecht vorgeschlagen und bestätigt worden bist, und zwar schon vor einer ganzen Weile. Jetzt habe ich das mal umgesetzt. MfG--Bravomike 22:41, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Oh, danke! Wobei ich nach der Diskussion im Forum wohl dieses Recht nur sehr sparsam verwenden werde... eben nur bei offensichtlichen Blödsinn durch vandalisierenden Usern. Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass einfaches unkommentiertes Zurücksetzen von Arbeiten anderer Leute nicht gut für eine gute Arbeitsatmosphäre ist. --Mark McWire 22:53, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja, da wird ja gerade wieder drüber diskutert. Aber manchmal ist es doch praktisch--Bravomike 22:56, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Glückwunsch. Aber es ist ja nicht unbedingt das Recht, das zählt. Es geht mehr darum, dass man die Arbeit der Mitarbeiter würdigt. Verdient hast du es.--Tobi72 22:56, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Auch ich gratuliere zur ersten Befördung! -- 18:54, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Diskussion Personen-Sidebar Mark, ich würde die Diskussion in diesem Forum gerne sachlich weiterführen. Gelinde gesagt hilft dabei die Art und Weise wie du dich dort zu Wort meldest nicht wirklich. Ich hätte dir deine Wortwahl "völlig irrelevante Kriterien" und v.a. "blanken Unsinn um nicht zu sagen Quatsch" schon beinahe übel genommen. Es gibt keinen Grund die Argumentation ins Unsachliche zu ziehen. Wenn du auf das Thema bezogen anderer Meinung bist, dann kann ich das locker akzeptieren und ja, ich kann deine Argumentation auch nachvollziehen. Ich will nur vermeiden, dass sich hier durch ein paar unbedachte Worte "in der Hitze des Gefechtes" ein schlechtes Betriebsklima einschleicht ;) --Pflaume 21:28, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Also "irrelevant" ist sogar ein Wort das im Duden steht.. ich kann daran nichts unsachliches finden. Es ist nun einmal meine persönliche Überzeugung, dass die Relevanz einer Sidebar in eben dieser selbst begründet liegen sollte und alle äußeren Fakten zunächst irrelevant, spricht nicht relevant, sein sollten. Und die Worte "Unsinn" und "Quatsch" beziehen sich nur darauf, was ich über das Kriterium denke, nicht über den User, welcher an diesem Kriterium festhält. Ich finde es Quatsch/blanken Unsinn, dass man über die Artikellänge eine Entscheidung über eine Sidebar treffen will, ohne den Sinn der Sidebar zu berücksichtigen und die Frage ob sie sich inhaltlich rechtfertigen lässt. Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Wortwahl da irgendwie falsch wäre. --Mark McWire 21:36, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ok, ich hab's versucht. Das Thema ist damit für mich erledigt. --Pflaume 21:47, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Ich wollte dich keinesfalls persönlich beleidigen. Ich wollte mit meinen Worten nur verdeutlichen, welchem Kriterium ich den Vorzug geben würde und auch ein wenig das warum. Wenn du eine bessere Wortwahl für irrelevant im Sinne von "nicht relevant" oder eine bessere Wortwahl für Unsinn im Sinne von "kann den Sinn dahinter einfach nicht nachvollziehen" hast, werde ich diese in Zukunft gerne verwenden, wenn ich mit dir diskutiere. Ich diskutiere ja nicht mit euch, um meine Diskussionspartner aus den Diskussion zu werfen, sondern, da ich in dieser Diskussion neu war, wollte ich nur meinen eigenen Standpunkt und meine persönliche Ansicht darlegen. Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass mein Standpunkt der einzig wahre ist, sondern halt nur der, auf dem ich momentan stehe und den ich verteidige. Ehrlicherweise habe ich mich bis dato nie um diese Diskussion gekümmert, weil sie mir nicht wichtig war. Ich wollte heute einfach nur meine ehrliche Meinung dazu schreiben, weil ich gedacht habe, dass die aktuelle Entscheidung in die meiner Meinung falsche Richtung zielt. Wenn du damit ein Problem hast oder dich angepisst fühlst, so tut es mir Leid, war keine Absicht. Ich kann halt nur die Worte verwenden, die mir gerade in den Sinn kommen und die meine Meinung am besten beschreiben. Mit einem Synonyme-Wörterbuch und etwas mehr Zeit hätte ich das sicherlich auch etwas aus deiner Sicht freundlicher schreiben können. Nur habe ich weder das eine noch das andere im Moment. Wie dem auch sei, ist diese Diskussion vorerst für mich auch erledigt, da ich meine Meinung sagen konnte und ich gespannt auf die Reaktion der anderen bin. Bis zur Abstimmung einer Entscheidung will ich mich erstmal nicht weiter zu Wort melden, sofern sich nicht irgendetwas neues ergibt. Im Endeffekt sind mir diese Sidebars bei den Charakteren eh egal, da die nicht in meinem Arbeitsbereich liegen. Allerdings scheint mir diese Entscheidung für andere Sidebars einfach zu richtungweisend, um sie einfach zu ignorieren und mich da heraus zu halten. --Mark McWire 22:04, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Re: Subraumkatapult Habe dort geantwortet. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich vollkommen unabhängig von inhaltlichen Fragen einfach kein Freund von der Verwendung von Fußnoten für Anmerkungen bin. Ich selbst gehe beim Schreiben (auch wissenschaftlicher Texte) immer von der Maxime aus, dass etwas, was ich nicht in den Fließtext schreiben kann/will, auch nicht relevant für eine Fußnote ist. Fußnoten sind für Belege. Auch hier im Wiki bin ich absolut kein Freund davon, kann sein, dass ich deswegen ein wenig stur auf Streichungen beharre.--Bravomike 20:47, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Ich kann natürlich die Anmerkung als Fließtext in die HGI einbauen und die beschriebenen Stellen des Hauptttextes zitieren oder anderweitig beschreiben. Dann wird die HGI aber fast genauso groß wie der Haupttext, was auch nicht viel besser ist. Aus dem gleichen Grund habe ich in Liste von Föderationsraumschiffen die Angaben der Referenzwerke ebenfalls als Fußnoten eingebaut, weil man sonst die Tabelle verdoppeln müsste. --Mark McWire 20:52, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Das ist noch so eine Sache… nicht sauer werden, aber ->--Bravomike 20:58, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Ich werde nicht sauer, ich verteidige nur meinen Standpunkt und lege einfach dar, warum ich mich so entschieden habe. Wenigstens haben die Änderungen mal ein Jahr gehalten ;) Hier in der MA scheint ja alles irgendwie vergänglich, angefangen bei kanonisch geglaubten Raumschiffsklassenbezeichnungen. --Mark McWire 21:35, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich hatte auch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass Du sauer wirst :) Ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass es widersprüchliche Ansichten gibt, und wir haben das ja immer (mehr oder weniger) regeln können, was zu einem guten Teil eben auch daran liegt, dass Du Dich weder unterkriegen noch aufregen lässt.--Bravomike 21:40, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Also wenn ich an vergangene Diskussionen mit anderen Usern zurück denke, da war ich öfters auf 180, insbesondere bei dem Akira-Dilemma. Heute bin ich halt mal entspannt drauf, was wohl am Frühlingsbeginn und der netten SGU-Episode lag ;) --Mark McWire 21:44, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ganz ehrlich: Diese Akira-Sache ist ziemlich mies gelaufen und war für bestimmt eine ganze Menge der Beteiligten ein wenig nervenaufreibend. Lohnt sich SGU? Ich hab die ersten Folgen bis jetzt verpasst, fand die anderen Serien aus dem Franchise aber recht gut.--Bravomike 21:48, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Es hat sich hier halt eine relative Minderheit von knapp über 40% gegenüber einer Mehrheit von fast 60% durchgesetzt, weil es diese 2/3-Sperrklausel gibt und weil sich die 60% der Leute die die Namen behalten wollten sich nicht auf eine bestimmte Art der Regeländerung einigen konnten. Dumm gelaufen, aber nicht mehr zu ändern. Außer vielleicht irgendwann in Zukunft, wenn per puren Zufall eine User-Konstellation auftritt, die eine 2/3-Mehrheit ermöglicht. Das Problem ist ja auch, dass MA sehr sehr abhängig davon ist, wer gerade das Sagen hat. Würde ich mich irgendwann zurück ziehen, hätten wohl gut 1/3 meiner Änderungen keinen Bestand, weil einige User sie für zu spekulativ halten. Andererseits kann es passieren, wenn die Canon-Wächter wie du und Tobi72 und Shisma irgendwann eine längere Pause einlegen, dass dann einige Artikel völlig auf dne Kopf gestellt werden. Die aktuelle Richtlinie bestimmt die tagesaktuelle Usermehrheit, die sich in ihrer Zusammensetzung von Jahr zu Jahr, ja sogar von Monat zu Monat ändert. Verbindliche Entscheidungen bleiben im Prinzip nur solange verbindlich, wie die User anwesend sind, die diese Entscheidung akzeptiert haben. Ein allgemeines Problem, was ich mit Wikis wie MA habe und was mir mehr als nur ein bisschen auf den Geist geht. : @ SGU -> Mischung aus BSG (neu) und SGA mit ein bisschen klassischer Soap. Es ist weder richtig gut noch schlecht, es ist Geschmackssache. Ich kann damit leben, aber SGA war mir lieber --Mark McWire 22:06, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Tja, politische Entscheidungen in Wikis sind so eine Sache, allein schon die mehrheitliche Abstimmung ist da problematisch, und ob eine Entscheidung in einer Diskussion über so viele Monate und so viele Zeilen Text, die noch dazu jederzeit erneut in Frage gestellt werden kann, überhaupt eine echte Entscheidung ist, kann man auch kritisch hinterfragen. Da sind mir die meisten Wikis ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen zu lasch konstituiert. Aber diese Canon-Wächter-Sache ist für mich schon wichtig, weil ich die absolut strikte Begrenzung auf den Canon als Grundbedingung für die Machbarkeit dieses Projekts sehe. Ich schau nächste Woche mal in SGU rein, wenn ich es dann schaffe (wollte ich eigentlich schon bei der Pilotfolge).--Bravomike 22:15, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Benutzerseite Hallo Mark, Deine Unterseite Benutzer:Mark McWire/Weibrandsche logarithmische Skala lag anscheinend im Hauptnamensraum. Ich habe sie in den Benutzernamensraum verschoben, aber Du müsstest noch hier und hier den Link korrigieren. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 07:44, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Ah, ok.. da war wohl ein Doppelpunkt zuwenig. --Mark McWire 14:40, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja, war mir nur zufällig aufgefallen.--Bravomike 18:45, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) IP-Sperrung Ich habe die Sperrung der IP Deines Arbeitscomputers wieder aufgehoben, falls das was hilft. Der gute Charitwo scheint ein Wikia-Mitarbeiter zu sein, was ihn hierhin verschlagen hat kann ich auch nicht nachvollziehen.--Bravomike 13:54, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Copy&Paste statt Verschieben Hallo! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich vllt schon etwas dazu versäumt habe, war zu der Zeit nicht so oft hier. Aber hier hast du statt dem Verschieben einer Seite nur den Text ausgeschnitten und eingefügt. Das ist eigentlich nicht vorgesehen, weil dann die Versionsgeschichte eines Artikels auseinandergerissen wird. Was war denn da das Problem? -- 13:24, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Das Ziellemma war schon vorhanden und die Wiki-Software hat sich geweigert die Seite zu überschreiben obwohl es nur ein Redirect war. Darum habe ich einfach Copy&Paste gemacht. Besser wäre wohl gewesen nen Admin zu fragen, ob er nicht das Ziellemma löschen kann. --Mark McWire 16:58, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja das ist sicher richtig. Ich habe mal die Versionsgeschichten der Artikel Warpskala und Warpgeschwindigkeit verschmolzen und das ganze dann von Warpskala wurde nach Warpgeschwindigkeit verschoben. Wäre schön, wenn du nochmal draufsehen könntest, ob es jetzt so ist, wie es von dir angedacht war. Danke! -- 17:42, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Ja, ist in Ordnung --Mark McWire 17:50, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Rechercheliste Subraum Hallo Mark, die Unterseite Subraum/Rechercheliste sollte irgendwo anders als im Hauptnamensraum unterkommen. Am nächstliegend wäre es, die Seite zu einer Unterseite Deiner Benutzerseite zu machen. Da wollte ich aber nicht direkt eingreifen. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 07:02, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ja ok, ist erledigt. War eh nur Arbeitsgrundlage für den Ausbau des Artikels. --Mark McWire 13:51, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke, die Seite taucht nur in der Liste von Seiten ohne Kategorie auf, außerdem gilt wohl streng genommen auch noch Memory Alpha:Erstelle keine Unterseiten. Hast Du eine Lösung für Warpgeschwindigkeit/Widersprüche? Ich sehe ein, dass die Liste vermutlich im Artikel selbst unpassend ist.--Bravomike 14:12, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Für den anderen Fall habe ich keine Lösung, sonst hätte ich nicht die Unterseite gelassen. Ich wollte es jetzt auch nicht einfach löschen, weil sich Benutzer:Shisma damit soviel Mühe gegeben hat und ich seine Arbeit würdige. Allerdings würde diese Liste den Artikel bzw. dessen HGI wieder ziemlich sprengen. --Mark McWire 14:17, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Tja, ich weiß auch nicht recht, was man da machen soll. So eine Unterseite ist eigentlich ja auch kaum präsent, aber man kann daraus ja auch keinen eigenen Artikel „Liste von Widersprüchen im Bezug auf Warpgeschwindigkeitsangaben“ machen--Bravomike 14:27, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Diskussion zu Warpgeschwindigkeit/Widersprüche woanders führen Wir setzen diese Diskussion am besten in Diskussion:Warpgeschwindigkeit/Widersprüche fort, damit sich auch Shisma zu Wort melden kann. --Mark McWire 14:39, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Linkfix Hi! Die Seite Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Das technische Handbuch wurde nach Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Das technische Handbuch verschoben und die Weiterleitung gelöscht. Daher mein Hinweis für die Links auf deiner Seite: *Benutzer:Mark_McWire *Benutzer:Mark_McWire/Bücher *Benutzer:Mark_McWire/Weibrandsche_logarithmische_Skala Gruß, -- 12:35, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Danke für den Hinweis! --Mark McWire 13:07, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Wissenschaft Hallo Mark McWire, Du hast heute bei einigen Artikeln, zum Beispiel Fakt, die Kategorie:Wissenschaft (statt Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik) eingetragen. Dazu möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass die Kategorie „Wissenschaft“ für Wissenschaften an sich gedacht ist. Siehe dazu die Entstehungsgeschichte der Kategorie hier.--Bravomike 06:48, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Ich wollte nur die Hauptkategorie entrümpeln, da sie immer noch viel zu viele Begriffe Querbeet enthält. z.B. Technik (Schulfach) ist ja im Prinzip eine Wissenschaft, nämlich die Wissenschaft der Technik. Daher habe ich das so einsortiert. --80.187.152.98 07:51, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::So was sind halt Grenzfälle, Historiker habe ich diesmal auch drin gelassen, weil wir keinen eigenen Artikel für Geschichtswissenschaft haben, aber definitiv gehört so was wie Großer fermatscher Satz‎ oder Naturwissenschaftliches Programm für Fortgeschrittene‎ da nicht rein. Was das Entrümpeln angeht bin ich aber ganz auf Deiner Linie, einige der Hauptkategorien (Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur ist ein noch extremerer Fall) sind ganz schön voll. Da müsste man sich eben neue Unterkategorien ausdenken und vorschlagen--Bravomike 08:41, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Erkundungsschiff Es gibt schon den Begriff Erkundungsschiff, jedoch gibt es dafür in der Wiki keinen eigenständigen Artikel. In http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Intrepid ist die vierte HMS Intrepid als Erkundungsschiff aufgeführt, somit existiert der Begriff auch außerhalb von SF. --D47h0r 20:56, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Ja stimmt, danke. Dann warte ich halt, bis jemand mal den Artikel erstellt und setze dann entsprechend den Link zur Wiki. --Mark McWire 21:54, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Linkfix Tachyonimpuls Hallo! Ich habe die WL Tachyon-Impuls gelöscht, denn wir haben bereits Tachyonimpuls. Dies macht einen Linkfix auf deiner Seite Benutzer Blog:Mark McWire/Forschungsbericht für Überlichtantriebe aus VOY erfordlich. Gruß, -- 11:16, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Linkfix Hallo Mark McWire, ich möchte demnächst gern die Weiterleitung Star Trek Filme löschen (Falschschreibung). Daher mein Hinweis, ggf. den Link auf deiner Benutzerseite auf Star-Trek-Filme zu ändern. Danke, -- 11:54, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bildfix Datei:Intermettierender zyklischer Wirbel im Devore-Imperium.png Hallo Mark, ich hab die Datei:Intermettierender zyklischer Wirbel im Devore-Imperium.png wegen Typo und Dateiformat neu hochgeladen als Datei:Intermittierender zyklischer Wirbel im Devore-Imperium.jpg. Wenn du in Wurmloch den Link angepasst hast, kann ich die alte Datei löschen. -- 10:05, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bilder aus MA/en Hallo Mark, es geht um einige Bilder, die Du im Artikel Wurmloch benutzt hast, genauer gesagt um drei Bilder aus der MA/en. Ich meine: *Datei:Spatial vortex.jpg *Datei:Bajoran wormhole.jpg *Datei:USS Enterprise caught in artificial wormhole.jpg Zumindest für letzteres haben wir eine eigene Alternative vorliegen: Datei:Enterprise im Wurmloch.jpg, so dass ich Dich bitte, das Bild einfach auszutauschen. Was die beiden anderen betrifft, würde ich Dich bitten, am besten eigene Versionen der Bilder bei uns hochzuladen. Bilder aus der MA/en sind schwer zu kontrollieren, eigene Bilder besser. Wenn Du kein eigenes Bild hochladen willst, dann lege für die zwei Bilder bitte unbedingt vollständige Bildbeschreibungsseiten inklusive Vorlage:Bild (MA/en) an (wie hier beschrieben) an, damit die Quelle vorhanden ist und die Bilder in den Episodenkategorien und hier auftauchen. Vielen Dank!--Bravomike 08:04, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : Zwei Bilder habe ich getauscht, beim ersten Bild mache ich selbst Screenshot. Die bisher vorhandenen Bilder bei MA/de sind leider qualitativ nicht so gut wie das englische Bild, was sich auf das Wurmloch an sich konzentriert. --Mark McWire 08:17, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke!--Bravomike 12:08, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Sitak-Bilder Danke für den Hinweis, ist erledigt--Bravomike 20:31, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Technische Ausrüstung vs. Bauwerk Ich finde generelll die Bezeichnung eines Tunnels oder einer Brücke als "Technische Ausrüstung" nicht ganz so gelungen (auch wenn da bereits Brücke einsortiert wurde). Habe hier mal für die neue Kategorie die Diskussion hoffentlich in die richtige Richtung ins Rollen gebracht. Denn Bauwerk passt definitiv besser als Ausrüstung, zumindest meiner Meinung nach. --D47h0r 21:16, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : Ich hatte den Antrag schon geschrieben, nur noch nicht abgeschickt... nagut dopppelt hält besser ;) --Mark McWire 21:27, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Und da dachte ich, ich wäre bei sowas mal schneller als andere, ja, so kann man sich irren ;-) --D47h0r 21:31, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Raumfahrtbehörde Hallo Marc McWire, das es Heute mehrere Raumfahrtbehörden gibt ist schon richtig aber es wird ja nicht von einer bestimmten gesprochen und da STAR TREK eine amerikanische Serien - Filmproduktion ist kann man doch davon ausgehen das die NASA gemeint seien könnte. Gruß--Sisko2375 14:33, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Die ESA ist aber auch kanonisch. --Mark McWire 14:38, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) huhu huhu, check mal bitte deine mails. lg 17:59, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, ich war gerade 90 min weg, weil ich weg gerufen wurde... daher ist auch der Zeitreiseartikel liegen geblieben, den ich heute Abend noch grob fertig bekommen will. Immer diese Störungen ;-/ --Mark McWire 19:25, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) also hast du meine mail bekommen?-- 19:45, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Ja und auch beantwortet. --Mark McWire 19:52, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Antizeiteruprion Ja hast Recht ist schon ein gewaltiger Unterschied ;) --Klossi 11:05, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nova Klasse Bitte unterlasse in Zukunft das Ändern der Angabe des Maximalwarpfaktors auf Warp 8. In der dazugehörigen Episode (VOY: Equinox, Teil 1) sagt Captain Janeway wörtlich: "Ohne den verbesserten Warpantrieb ist diese Klasse nur zu Warp 6(!!!) fähig!" Außerdem steht in dem Artikel ein paar Zeilen unter der Datentabelle: Technische Eigenschaften Die Schiffe der Nova-Klasse werden für Kurzstreckeneinsätze mit begrenzter Missionsdauer von wenigen Monaten entwickelt. Der Missionsschwerpunkt liegt in der detaillierten Kartographierung und genauen Untersuchung von Planeten und Sternensystemen im Föderationsgebiet. Sie verfügen daher weder über eine starke Bewaffnung noch sind sie sonderlich schnell. Ihre Maximalgeschwindigkeit beträgt Warp 6. (VOY: Equinox, Teil I) Ich hoffe ich konnte dich überzeugen... Mfg Voyagerfreak2 :Schau bitte mal in Diskussion:Nova-Klasse#Höchstgeschwindigkeit ;) --Mark McWire 14:41, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Anfrage Hi, wenn du lust und zeit hast kannst du dir ja noch mal die sidebars der shutles, die ich zuletzt angepasst habe angucken. Da sind auch viele Längen- und Breiten-angaben drin. Danke und Grüße, -- 09:00, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Re: Benutzerseite Erledigt. Wenn Du doch noch was brauchst, sag ruhig Bescheid, dann hole ich die gelöschten Versionen wieder raus.--Bravomike 13:16, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Unbenutzte Datei Hi. Brauchst du die Datei Datei:Warpdiagramm(modifiziert).GIF noch? Vielleicht in einem entsprechenden Artikel als HGI? Wenn nicht könnte man sie schnelllöschen. MfG, -- 16:29, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Ihr könnt das verwaiste Bild löschen, ich werde es an anderer passenderer Stelle neu hochladen. --Mark McWire 11:29, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) erledigt. -- 12:07, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Temporaler Eingriff/Temp Brauchen wir Temporaler Eingriff/Temp noch? Wenn er zur Archivierung bleiben soll, dann würde ich wenigstens den Fehllink auf Daniels fixen wollen…--Bravomike 15:23, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Der Artikel kann gelöscht werden. Der Inhalt wurden in Temporaler Eingriff eingearbeitet. --Mark McWire 15:26, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Habs mal gemacht. Gruß--Tobi72 17:07, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Nominierung zum Administrator Hallo Mark, hab dich mal als Administrator nominiert. Viel Erfolg!--Tobi72 00:34, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Oh, vielen Dank. --Mark McWire 01:05, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Glückwunsch zur Wahl zum Administrator!--Tobi72 00:19, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: Danke! Auch an alle meine Wähler :-) --Mark McWire 00:35, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::Auch von mir Herzlichen Glückwunsch!--Bravomike 10:14, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::Glückwunsch! -- 11:02, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::::huch, das ist völlig an mir vorbei gerauscht. hätte auch dafür gestimmt. Glückwunsch! -- 11:06, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Congratulations! --[[Benutzer:Terran2151|'T'''erran '''2'1'5'''1]] 11:13, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch-- 13:16, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Ich danke euch alle recht herzlich. Ist ja nun auch schon vier Jahre her, seit ich mit dabei bin (zu Weihnachten 2006 hatte ich mich angemeldet, wobei ich aber schon zuvor als IP-User tätig war). Ich freue mich über diese nette Geste und bin mir meiner Verantwortung natürlich voll bewusst. Positiv ist auch, dass ich nun endlich fehlerhaft benannte Bilddateien auch ohne fremde Hilfe umbenennen kann. Typos passieren beim Hochladen gerne mal. --Mark McWire 15:03, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kaputte Weiterleitungen Hallo! Ich habe eben das hier gefunden: Spezial:Kaputte_Weiterleitungen. Die WL'en sehen mir nach deinem bevorzugten Arbeitsgebiet aus ;) Bitte nicht falsch verstehen, ich weiß nicht wer wann was verschoben hat. Aber da du ja hauptsächlich an diesen Gebieten arbeitest, dachte ich du weißt bestimmt auch wo diese WL'en am besten hinzeigen sollten. Weißt du dazu Rat? -- 08:49, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Die stammen alle ausnahmslos von mir. Das sind alles Artikel, die noch im technisch-wissenschaftlichen Bereich fehlen. Ich habe damals bei der Einarbeitung der Verweise möglichst viele Rotlinks verlinkt, dabei aber nicht immer gemerkt, dass die entsprechenden Artikel fehlen. Ich werde bei nächster Gelegenheit die vier fehlenden Artikel erstellen. --Mark McWire 15:00, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Erstellen von Artikeln Bitte beachte, dass du beim Erstellen der Artikel überprüfst, wie diese in der deutschen Synchronisation genannt werden. Dies zählt bei MA/de. Ich habe in zwei Inkonsistenzen gefunden. Zum einen wurde "Subspace field stress" als "Subraumfeldstress" erstellt, obwohl in der Episode Subraumfeldspannung gesagt wird und zum zweiten wurde zwar im original Skript "Magneton puls" gesagt, dies wurde jedoch in der Synchronisation nicht erwähnt, dort hieß es Magnetonimpuls. Bitte beachte, dass du dir die entsprechende Synchronisation anschaust, bevor du die Begriffe erstellst, da nur dies hier verwendet werden sollte. Danke für dein Verständnis.--Tobi72 22:13, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Kann man ja nachträglich verschieben. Da ich meine DVD-Sammlung nicht immer bei mir habe und nur die Scripte oder Transcripte online sind, arbeite ich erstmal nach denen. Es ist aufgrund der Masse des Technobabbles sowieso unpraktikabel sich alle Stellen in allen Episoden anzusehen. Die meisten technischen Begriffe werden eh mehrmals in unterschiedlichen Episoden in eigener Synchronisation erwähnt. Meistens passt irgendwo eine 1:1-Übersetzung des Wortlautes. Außerdem wusste ich ja, dass du und andere die Episoden noch mal anschaut und dann die für diese Episode richtige Übersetzungen findet. :-) --Mark McWire 00:25, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ok, ich muss dann nur selbst schauen, wie der Begriff heißt, bzw, was mit der Übersetzung gemeint sein soll. Ich schaue mir die DVD an und nehme eigentlich das Skript nur selten zur Hilfe, dadurch besteht die Gefahr von Doppelungen, wenn man nicht aufpasst.--Tobi72 06:56, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Ich hätte es schon selbst nachträglich geprüft, nur wenn du auf meine Benutzerseite schaust, dann siehst du ja, wie groß die Liste der noch abzuarbeitenden Episoden ist. Bei der Masse ist es schwierig immer 100% genau zu arbeiten... Hauptsache die grundlegenden Informationen sind erstmal in MA/de enthalten. Über die Namensgebung und exakten Begriffe kann man sich dann auch noch hinterher verständigen. Wobei ich das Wort ''Subraumfeldstress durchaus seltsam fand, aber die Synchro stress -> Spannung mir in dem Moment nicht bewusst war. Bei Puls vs. Impuls nehme ich immer erstmal die 1:1-Übersetzung des O-Ton, weil meistens passt es ja. --87.182.46.68 12:12, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) --Mark McWire 12:13, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bilder MA/en Hallo Mark, ich wollte nur noch mal darauf hinweisen, dass MA/en-Bilder nach den aktuellen Hinweisen zu Bildern nicht mehr benutzt werden sollten. Wenn schon, dann aber auf jeden Fall eine Bildbeschreibung mit Quellenverweis und der Vorlage:Bild (MA/en) anlegen. In diesem Fall ist das jetzt nicht mehr nötig, weil ich Datei:Detail der Schlacht von Sektor 001.jpg hochgeladen habe – eine eigene Datei ist sowieso immer besser. Danke für's Beachten! Beste Grüße--Bravomike 19:45, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Hmm stimmt... ich hatte den Abschnitt aus der MA/en kopiert und dann Satzweise ins Deutsche übertragen (nicht alles übersetzt, manches auch aus dem Film-Artikel unserer Sprachversion kopiert). Das Bild habe ich dabei übersehen. --Mark McWire 19:48, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Quantenrealität Ich habe Ihren Kommentar im Thema Quantenrealität gelesen und auch, dass Sie in der Stargatewiki etwas darüber geschrieben haben. Ich finde, Datas Ausführungen in der TNG-Episode "Parallelen" widersprechen sich. Er sagt einerseits, jede Realität besitze eine unveränderliche Quantensignatur, mit deren Hilfe man es von allen anderen unterscheiden könne. Andererseits heißt es, Realitäten würden sich durch unsere Entscheidungen ständig neu aufspalten. Das widerspricht sich eindeutig, denn wenn Realitäten sich kontinuierlich aufspalten würden, besäßen diese gleiche Quantensignaturen. Wenn es unveränderliche Quantensignaturen gibt, bedeutet das zwangsläufig, dass sich Realitäten nicht aufspalten und nicht neu entstehen. Das legte nahe, dass zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt (vermutlich beim Urknall) unendlich viele Quantenrealitäten entstanden. Und da es eben unendlich viele Realitäten sind, treten mathematisch-logischerweise alle möglichen Zustände auch tatsächlich irgendwo ein. Wenn es "nur" 5.000 Trilliarden Quantenrealitäten gäbe, wäre das nicht der Fall, aber da es ja unendlich viele gibt, wird auch jede Entscheidung irgendwo getroffen. Das würde im Übrigen auch dem freien Willen nicht ganz widersprechen, der in meinen Augen essentiell ist, sowohl im richtigen Leben als auch im Star-Trek oder Stargate-Universum. Denn ohne freien Willen hat die Existenz relativ wenig Sinn. Wie es in der Realität ist, kann niemand bestimmen, aber zumindest bei ST und SG kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass die Autoren wollten, den Sinn des Lebens abzustreiten. Was denken Sie darüber? -- AniWX 18:43, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Meine Meinung ist, dass ich die Statik der Quantensignatur für falsch halte. Wenn es unendlich viele parallele Realitäten gäbt, müsste es auch unendlich viele Signaturen geben, die unendlich lang sein müssten, sodass man sie nicht mehr voneinander unterscheiden kann, da jede Messung ja nur endliche Messgrößen erfassen kann. Ich denke, dass ständig neue Realitäten entstehen, die sich aus den Quantenreaktionen sämtlicher Materie im Universum ergibt, einschließlich der Entscheidungswege aller Lebewesen. Der Canon enthält leider diesen Widerspruch, damit müssen wir leben. --Mark McWire 19:13, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hinweise zu Begriffsklärungen Hallo Mark, zwei kleine Hinweise zum Anlegen von Begriffsklärungen: 1.) Bitte trage sie in der Liste von Begriffsklärungen ein, damit da nichts fehlt! 2.) Bitte ändere immer möglichst sofort alle Links, die auf eine mögliche Begriffsklärung gehen! Spätestens am nächsten Morgen um 7:00 Uhr machen sie sonst nämlich die Kontrollliste absolut unbrauchbar (jedenfalls wenn es mehr als 250 Link sind, wie im aktuellen Fall…). Im Zweifel also besser erst alle Links anpassen und dann die Begriffsklärung einrichten! Danke!--Bravomike 19:49, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) : Ok, dass mit der Liste war mir bisher nicht bekannt (ich habe diese Liste noch nie gebraucht oder gesucht). Die Links hätte ich noch korrigiert, kam aber nicht dazu, weil ich zwischendurch von der Arbeit (habe die Änderungen am Arbeitsplatz gemacht, als gerade keine andere Arbeit anstand) nach Hause bin. --Mark McWire 20:30, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ist ja kein Ding, ich wollte Dich nur drauf hinweisen. Beste Grüße--Bravomike 06:34, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Antrieb Vs. Antriebssystem Hallo, ich bin ein wenig verwundert, dass du meine Linkkorrektur wieder rückgängig gemacht hast. Für mich ist beides dasselbe, auch wird im Artikel zu Antrieb immer wieder der Anhang "system" verwendet. Wenn dann sollte man eher die Bezeichnung Antriebssystem als Weiterleitung verwenden. Gruß Sanyoh 15:41, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Ich bin halt dagegen vermeintliche Linkkorrekturen an Rotlinks zu machen, solange nicht klar ist, ob dieser Begriff als Artikel gewollt ist. Du hast aber Recht, dass in Star Trek Antrieb und Antriebssystem wohl das selbe bezeichnen soll. In der realen Technik und Physik sind es aber zwei paar Schuhe, da Antrieb eher als Synonym für Schub verwendet wird. --Mark McWire 16:31, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Artikel in Arbeit Hi, es gibt ein paar Artikel, die du in Arbeit gesetzt hast: *Beamen *Liste von Zeitreisen *Liste der Zeitreise-Episoden Der letzte edit ist da jeweils im letzten Jahr gewesen. Ich weiß nicht ob man Artikel so lange "sperren" sollte. Ich hab zwar nichts beizutragen aber vielleicht jemand anderes (oder ne IP). Ich hoffe du verstehst, wie ichs meine. Grüße, -- 09:20, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Omicron IV Hallo Mark, wollte dich nur kurz daran erinnern, auch die Links in den entsprechenden Artikeln anzupassen, wie zB bei Omicron IV. Da die Schreibweise mit lateinsichen Ziffern nicht gebraucht wird, kann diese ja auch weg. Da es nur drei Änderungen waren, habe ich dass mal eben gemacht. --D47h0r Talk 10:14, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Ich weiß... hätte ich nach dem Mittagessen auch irgendwann mal gemacht. Darum habe ich auch die WL stehen lassen. --Mark McWire 11:18, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Kanonischer Beleg für Terminium als Metall Hallo Mark, habe auf diesem Bild gesehen, dass dort die Rede von einer metallischen Masse ist. Demnach dürfte das als kanonischer Beleg ausreichen, dass es sich bei Terminium um ein Metall handelt oder nicht? Gruß --D47h0r Talk 14:08, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Ja richtig. Das ging aber aus dem Artikeltext nicht hervor. Im Übrigen bräuchten wir echt mal eigene Kategorie für Metalle und Legierungen, weil die aktuelle Formulierung etwas unpassend ist. Terminium ist weder nachweislich ein Element noch eine Legierung.--Mark McWire 14:19, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Neur?zin Hallo Mark, weil Du hier gefragt hattest: Es gibt im Englischen Neurazine, was was anderes ist als Neurocine, was wieder was anderes ist als Neurozine. Unsere MA/en-Kollegen sagen, in diesem Fall geht es um Neurozine, nicht Neurocine, aber rage mich nicht, wie die die beiden letzten unterscheiden können. Wir haben immerhin schon mal Neurazine-Gas und Neurozingas, wie wir dann Neurozin da unterbringen, müssen wir sehen. Beste Grüße--Bravomike 11:18, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Das Script habe ich nicht zur Hand, im Transcript steht neurazine. --80.187.155.66 16:36, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Anscheinend wird in letzter Zeit verstärkt mit Transkripten und "O-Tönen" hantiert: hier, bei der ganzen Subraumübergangseffekt-Diskussion, beim Oberbefehlshaber/Stabschef und so weiter. Falls noch nicht passiert, würde ich vorschlagen, ihr macht dazu mal eine grundsätzliche Richtliniendiskussion auf und entscheidet, wie viel davon (vom "Originaltext") ihr überhaupt wollt - denn im Moment scheint ihr hier in unterschiedliche Richtungen zu ziehen. -- Cid Highwind 16:57, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Eigentlich sind wir da eindeutig: Nur Originalskripte haben kanonischen Wert, Transkripte des Originaltons helfen bei Recherchen, können aber nicht als Beleg gelten – jedenfalls nicht bei solchen Feinheiten.--Bravomike 18:37, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Die Aussage trifft es nicht ganz, finde ich, bzw. geht nicht weit genug. Ein Transkript ist eine Abschrift des in der Folge zu hörenden Dialogs. Wenn also ein Transkript "nicht als Beleg gilt", dann höchstens für exakte Schreibweisen, nicht für die durch den Dialog wiedergegebenen eigentlichen Sachverhalte. Hier geht es ja teilweise um viel "gröbere" Dinge als Schreibweisen, nämlich zum Beispiel dem Unterschied zwischen zwei Titeln (einer durch die Synchro, der andere durch eine korrekte Übersetzung des Originals), oder einer Artikelvermehrung weil Dinge, die im Original gleich benannt wurden in der Synchronisation unterschiedliche Namen bekommen haben. Wenn man es etwas überspitzt formulieren will letztendlich also um die Frage, ob ihr ein deutschsprachiges Wiki über die englischen Serien machen wollt, oder ein Wiki über die deutsch synchronisierten. Beides gleichzeitig geht wohl nicht... -- Cid Highwind 19:27, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Da habe ich mich missverständlich ausgedrückt, ich meinte jetzt ganz konkret die Frage der Schreibweise. Ansonsten ist das mit der deutschen Synchronfassung natürlich schon lange ein leidiges Thema, ich selbst bin eher auf ihrer Seite, andere bevorzugen die englische Originalfassung… Wobei ich mich jetzt doch noch mal frage: Kann man als Muttersprachler den Unterschied zwischen Neuro'z'''ine und Neuro'c'ine hören?--Bravomike 22:15, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Theorie und Praxis: Prinzipiell sollte der englische Laut beim 'z' weicher sein als der beim 'c', etwa vergleichbar dem Unterschied zwischen "normalem" und "scharfem" s-Laut im Deutschen ("Vase"/"Tasse"). Ob wirklich ein Ausspracheunterschied ''deutlich erkennbar ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln - die Schauspieler bringen ja ganz unterschiedliche Akzente und sonstige Aussprachevariationen mit. Ich habe das jetzt nicht im Detail kontrolliert, denke aber, dass in der MA/en der glückliche Umstand unterschiedlicher Skript-Schreibweisen ausgenutzt wurde, um erklären zu können warum das immer gleich klingende Gas einmal tödlich ist (Neurocine) und einmal nicht (die Übrigen). Eventuell könnte man aber eine neue Merge-Diskussion anstoßen, die letzte ist irgendwie im Sande verlaufen: en:Talk:Neurazine gas. -- Cid Highwind 23:38, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : @ Bravomike: Hast du dabei schon mal bedacht, dass die angeblichen Originalscripte (txt-Dateien) nicht mit den Episoden übereinstimmen. Ich sehe sie jedenfalls nicht als vertrauenswürdige Quelle an und bevorzuge die Transcripte von chakoteya.net, auch wenn das nur Abschriften anhand von Hörproben sind. --79.215.35.62 10:53, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::bei sowas muss aber auch beachtet werden, das die drehbücher und transskripte auf englisch sind. wir berufen uns doch auf die deutsche fassung. da kommt es ja auch öfter zu unterschieden...--Ben Cullen 11:01, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : @ Ben Cullen - Es gibt aber auch Leute wie mich, die von unterwegs an Memory Alpha arbeiten und daher die DVDs nicht zur Verfügung haben. 90% meiner gesamten Arbeit hier beruht auf den englischen Transcripten, da es deutsche anscheinend nicht gibt. Zudem muss man manche Szenen und Zusammenhänge eh gelesen haben um sie besser zu verstehen. Das bloße Ansehen der Episoden reicht da oftmals nicht. --79.215.35.62 12:32, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Womit wir wieder bei meiner ersten Anmerkung wären... Bravomike bevorzugt die deutsche Übersetzung, Mark (als IP-User) sagt, er verlässt sich stattdessen auf die Transkripte. Ben stellt richtig fest, dass es zwischen beiden deutliche Unterschiede geben kann (und auch tatsächlich gibt). Also, eine vernünftige Regelung muss her, ansonsten redet ihr nächstes Jahr immer noch um den (gleichen) Brei herum. -- Cid Highwind 13:42, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::@mark das ist ja verständlich, aber wie bereits gesagt, da gibt es unterschiede. und ich finde, da wir die deutsche MA sind sollten wir uns nach dem deutschen Wort und Schrift (falls sich Synchro Drehbücher und mitschriften finden lassen) halten. Weil manchmal sind die Begriffe vom englischen ins deutsche nicht einheitlich zu übersetzen, oder die Synchronisten haben sogar den sinn verändert, dadurch können sich abweichungen ergeben die wir (auf grund das wir die deutsche MA sind) berücksichtigen sollten. Sollte ein Wort also nur in der Deutschen Synchro auftauchen, aber es gibt keinen Text dazu würde ich sagen man schaut im Duden, und wenn es das wort nicht gibt im duden, dann kann man den einzelfall diskutieren. --Ben Cullen 14:21, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) @Mark: Wenn man sich mal unsere Memory Alpha:Canon Policy anschaut, dann ist das alles klar geregelt: Primär und vorrangig wird die Episode so, wie sie gesendet wurde, als kanonisch betrachtet. Wenn Originalskripte von der Episode abweichen, dann muss das Skript hinter der Endfassung zurücktreten. Das Skript kann aber zusätzliche Informationen enthalten, die dann herangezogen werden können, zum Beispiel Charakternamen, die nie ausgesprochen werden. Solche Informationen sind aber, wie gesagt, nur gültig, wenn sie nicht der finalen Sendefassung der Episode widersprechen. Vor allem aber – und noch mal, davon habe ich hier geredet – ist das Skript die einzige zulässige Quelle für Schreibweisen. Transkripte sind nicht nützlich, weil da eine Person das aufschreibt, was sie ganz subjektiv verstanden hat. Transkripte können gut herangezogen werden, wenn es darum geht, was in einer Episode passiert, und wer wann genau was sagt, und in solchen Fragen sind sie unzweifelhaft auch viel wichtiger als Skripte – aber eben nicht in der Frage der Schreibweisen! Für diese Frage nach den Schreibweisen ist auch die Frage, ob die Originalfassung oder die deutsche Synchronfassung Vorrang hat, fast vollkommen egal, weil wir praktisch ausschließlich über Eigennamen reden, bei denen wir die Schreibweise aus dem Original übernehmen, egal wie sie in der deutschen Fassung ausgesprochen werden.--Bravomike 16:22, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Ich habe nichts dagegen, die Skripte für die Klärung der Schreibweise heranzuziehen. Ich persönlich nutze aber ausschließlich die Transcripte für die gesamte Arbeit, da die Skripte von der Endfassung abweichen und daher mit Hilfe der Transcripte eh gegengeprüft werden müssen. Die DVDs mit deutscher Tonspur stehen mir im Allgemeinen nicht zur Verfügung, da ich derzeit zu selten zu Hause bin. Außerdem halte ich die Sychronisation im Falle sinnverzerrender Übersetzung eh für zweitrangig und nicht primärkanonisch. --Mark McWire 19:13, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Subraumbandbreite Hallo Mark, entsprechend dem der Löschrichtlinen zum Thema Umwandlung in Weiterleitung habe ich Forum:AZW Subraumbandbreite angelegt. Beste Grüße--Bravomike 11:37, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Ähm ok, danke. Ich wollte eh beide Artikel synchron anlegen, also einen als WL und einen als Artikel, nur kam mit Tobi72 wohl etwas zuvor. Für Subraumbandbreite gibt es nur wenige Referenzen und die Erklärung ist mit der von Subraumband größtenteils identisch. --Mark McWire 18:15, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Danke... Hi, danke fürs wiederherstellen meiner Benutzerunterseite. :) -- 14:48, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Kann mich Henk nur anschließen für das Wiederherstellen meiner Benutzerunterseite zu bedanken. Moviehy ist einfach nur gestörrt und ich denke mal die Sperre ist hier auch Wirklich gerechtfertigt. --Klossi 11:33, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Artikel in Arbeit: Liste der Zeitreise-Episoden, Zeit, Transporter, Liste von Sternenflottenraumschiffen Dein letzter Edit liegt etwa drei Monate und teilweise über ein Jahr zurück. Können diese Artikel wieder freigegeben werden? Gruß -- 15:27, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Zumindest letzteres ist noch weit davon entfernt fertig zu sein. Die Vorlageneinbindung ist halt eine mühselige und langweilige Arbeit, die ich so ein wenig vor mich hingeschoben habe. Genauso die Änderung der Zeitreisen-Episoden-Liste, deren neuer Artikel als Temp-Unterartikel vorliegt. Bei Transporter gibt es die Überschneidung mit Beamen, welche aufgelöst werden muss... in der englischen MA sind diese Artikel übrigens nicht separiert. Bei Zeit fehlt noch sehr viel. Ich werde erst einige davon wieder freigeben, da ich derzeit nicht wirklich Lust habe diese mühseligen Fleißarbeiten an einem Stück zu Ende zu bringen. Ich werde hin und wieder bissl an den Artikel herumbasteln. --Mark McWire 17:29, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich finde es zumindest nicht OK Artikel teilweise für über ein Jahr für andere Benutzer quasi zu "sperren". Egal was man noch machen will oder nicht. -- 19:57, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Als ich sie gesperrt habe, war mir noch nicht klar, dass ich aufgrund anderweitiger Verpflichtungen die Überarbeitung unterbrechen muss oder ich mal zwischenzeitlich ein wenig die Lust verliere. Als ein wenig manisch-depressiver Mensch vergesse ich gerne mal vergangene Verpflichtungen... tut mir leid, wenn das Probleme verursacht. Problem ist, dass zwischenzeitliche Änderungen dann durchaus mal überschrieben werden können, wenn die überarbeiteten Text-Versionen in den Artikel kopiert werden. --Mark McWire 20:25, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Guten Tag Ich bitte Sie bei der Abstimmung zur Löschung (Forum:AZL USS Enterprise (Raumschiff)) dagegen zustimmen!!! Vielen Dank im Vorraus Admiral Lukas 19:06, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Artikel in Arbeit: Transporter Hi grüss dich, ich wollte dich nur nochmal anfragen ob du den Artikel Transporter noch bearbeitetest, da du diesen Artikel in Arbeit gesetzt hast und seit November letzten Jahres nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. --Klossi 09:37, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Cardassia Hallo Mark McWire, wenn Du eine Seite (heute: Cardassia) in eine Begriffsklärungsseite umwandelst, dann räume bitte immer die Linkliste auf. Sonst wird nämlich unbrauchbar. Danke. Beste Grüße--Bravomike (Diskussion) 06:36, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Der konkrete Fall hat sich erledigt, siehe Diskussion:Cardassia. Generell gilt meine Bitte für zukünftige Fälle aber natürlich weiter. Ich weiß, es ist viel Arbeit, ich habe das oft genug selber durch, aber diese Arbeit muss man sich dann eben machen… Danke--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:48, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Freikarten für die Destination Star Trek Germany Hi Mark McWire, Vom 21.-23. Februar findet die Destination Star Trek Germany in Frankfurt statt und Wikia hat ein Kontingent an Freikarten bekommen, um euch Fans dorthin zu schicken, damit ihr Feedback abgeben und vor allem eure Erfahrungen mit der Community teilen könnt. Hättest du Interesse, zu dem Event zu gehen und hier im Wiki darüber zu bloggen? Ich richte diese Nachricht mal an alle Admins und hoffe, dass ein paar von euch Lust haben. Sollten am Ende noch Karten übrig sein, könnt ihr gerne noch aktive User empfehlen, die wir fragen können. Lieber Gruß, Spinelli313 15:00, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Forum:Artikel-Kommentare Die plötzliche Einführung hat mich auch überrascht, der Artikel dürfte da sicherlich alle interessieren. Zumal es keine Ankündigung oder Diskussion etc. gab. --D47h0r Talk 14:35, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) : Hmm... ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich derjenige sein soll, der dieses Feature aktiviert hat. Ich habe es an einer Stelle mal benutzt und dann nie wieder. Dachte es wäre schon immer freigeschaltet gewesen. Merkwürdig. --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 22:14, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Willkommen zurück! Hey Mark, willkommen zurück. Wie gehts? -- 22:14, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Fünf-Jahres-Mission Hallo du hattest den Artikel Fünf-Jahres-Mission in Arbeit gesetzt, aber seit März nicht mehr bearbeitet. Arbeitest du noch an den Artikel oder kann der Verweis rausgenommen werden? --Klossi (Diskussion) 20:47, 14. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Weiterleitung repariert Hallo Mark McWire, normalerweise bearbeite ich nicht einfach so Benutzerseiten. Ich habe auf deiner Seite eine doppelte Weiterleitung repariert, damit die Spezialseite wieder abgearbeitet ist. Grüße -- 07:59, 3. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Einladung für Admins zur Tele-Konferenz am MA Meeting Hallo, ich wollte dich gerne auf die Einladung für Admins zur Tele-Konferenz am MA Meeting aufmerksam machen, weil bisher dort für den 8.9.15 noch kein Admin der MA/de zugesagt hat. Shisma ist vor Ort, ich kann aber an dem besagten Abend nicht. Es wäre schön, wenn sich ein Admin aus unseren Reihen finden würde, der teilnimmt. Vielen Dank und viele Grüße, -- 21:32, 6. Sep. 2015 (UTC) : Sorry, ich war vom 5. bis 11. September nicht zu Hause. Habs heute erst gelesen. --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 15:15, 11. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Forum:Titel bei Mehrteilern Da ist gerade eine Abstimmung im Gange und du hast noch nicht abgestimmt, falls es dir egal ist (=Enthaltung), so möge dies bitte auch vermerkt werden. 11:04, 2. Mai 2016 (UTC) : Danke, ich habe meine Meinung dazu kund getan. --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 19:17, 2. Mai 2016 (UTC) lieb gebeten = Sarkasmus? 20:16, 2. Mai 2016 (UTC) Abstimmung zur Änderung des Rechteentzugs bei langer Abwesenheit eines Rollbacks, Admins und Bürokraten Hallo, da wir derzeit wieder den ein oder anderen Rollback / Admin / Bürokrat haben, der für längere Zeit nicht aktiv bei Memory Alpha mitarbeiten, wird die derzeitige Regelung der Abwahl fällig. Allerdings kam vor einiger Zeit der Vorschlag, die Fristen für eine Abwahl zu automatisieren. Aus diesem Grund gibt es hier diesbezüglich eine Abstimmung. Auch deine Meinung dazu ist gefragt. Die Abstimmung dazu läuft bis zum 26.05. und es wäre schön, wenn du an der Abstimmung teilnehmen würdest und auch deine Meinung zu dem Vorgang anbringst.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:31, 12. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hinweis: Statement zum "Discussions"-Feature Hallo Mark! Wollte Dich auf den aktuellen Vorschlag zum "Discussions"-Feature-Statement hinweisen. Viele Grüße --Fizzbin-Junkie 23:28, 31. Okt. 2017 (UTC) WICHTIG - Abstimmung: WIKIA-Loslösung Hallo! Wir sind nun in der Diskussion um die Loslösung von WIKIA an einem Punkt wo es einer generellen Abstimmung bedarf. Ich möchte Dich daher bitten, an der entsprechenden Abstimmung teilzunehmen. Da es hier um eine existenielle Entscheidung geht, wird ein Votum aller aktiven Admins und Beaurocrats vorausgesetzt. Wenn du es in den vorgegebenen 7 Tagen nicht schaffen solltest ein Votum abzugeben, wird dir ein "neutrales Votum" zugeschrieben. So soll verhindert werden, dass eine so wichtige Entscheidung ohne deine Mitwirkung gefällt wird. --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:39, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Discord-Diskussion Hallo Mark McWire, bitte komme doch mit in die Discord-Diskussion. Ich weiß, du hast dich neutral bezüglich des Verlassens von Wikia gestimmt, aber es geht in der Diskussion auch darum, wie das Vorgehen sein soll, wenn wir Wikia verlassen sollten und ob du bereit wärst, mitzugehen, wenn die Entscheidung positiv für das Verlassen von Wikia ausfallen sollte. Außerdem überlegen wir, wie wir in dem Fall mit dem Inhalt hier auf Wikia verbleiben. Deshalb wäre es gut, wenn jeder seine Meinung kundtut und auch seine Einwände einbringt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:06, 29. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Ende der Abstimmung naht -- neuer Diskussionsstand Hallo, ! Wie dir wahrscheinlich bewusst ist, endet morgen Mittag (Samstag, 2. Dezember 2017, 13:26 Uhr MEZ) die Abstimmung darüber, ob die deutschsprachige Memory-Alpha-Community sich zur unabhängigen Fortführung des Projekts von Wikia lossagen und stattdessen ein eigenes Wiki eröffnen soll. Ich selbst bin Befürworter der Trennung von Wikia, aber da mir wichtig ist, dass wir als Community am selben Strang ziehen, möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass es in der Diskussion bestimmte Fortschritte gegeben hat. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bei deiner Entscheidung über den jetzt kommenden Weg diesen neuen Diskussionsstand berücksichtigst. Mit kollegialem Gruß –Tetryon 21:47, 1. Dez. 2017 (UTC)